Shunsui Kyōraku/Image Gallery
Shunsui Anime Images Profile Images ShunsuiKyoraku.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Ep55YoungShunsui.png|Shunsui as a student in the Shinō Academy. Shunsuipendulum.jpg|Shunsui over 110 years ago. Bleach shunsui0030.jpg|Shunsui during the Ryoka Invasion. CaptainKyourakuShunsui26.jpg|Shunsui. Kyouraku-shunsui-274651a27.jpg|Shunsui. Soul Society arc Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Yasutora Sado a drink. Shunsui1.jpg|Shunsui having a drink. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui fights Sado. Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Shunsui defeats Sado Ep51NanaoShunsuiExecutionMorning.png|Nanao Ise and Shunsui prepare for the execution. Ep54ShunsuiGreetsUkitake.png|Shunsui greets Jūshirō Ukitake. Shunsuiandukitakedestroythesokyoku.jpg|Shunsui and Ukitake destroy the Sōkyoku. CaptainKyourakuShunsui44.jpg|Shunsui takes Nanao to a safe area. 55Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto.png|Shunsui and Ukitake vs. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shunsui Prepares for Shikai.jpg|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu sealed. Ep56ShunsuiShikaiKatenKyokotsu.png|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu in Shikai. Episode61KyorakuCut.png|Shunsui's injuries during battle with Yamamoto. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Retsu Unohana surprises Ukitake and Shunsui. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Captains discuss change in the Gotei 13. Episode210LisaEavesDrops.png|Lisa Yadōmaru is caught spying on the Captain's Meeting. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Shunsui reassures Kisuke Urahara. Ep211ShunsuiAizen.png|Shunsui sees Sōsuke Aizen. Ep221ShunsuiVsStarrk.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Coyote Starrk. 224Shunsui vs. Starrk.png|Shunsui battles Starrk Shunsui unsheathing sword.jpg|Shunsui about to unsheathe his sword. Shunsuibleeding.png|Shunsui bleeding. Katen Kyokotsuka.jpg|Shunsui releases Katen Kyōkotsu. Katen Kyokotsu, Shikai Image.jpg|'Katen Kyōkotsu' in Shikai. Ep277Bushōgoma.png|Shunsui uses Bushōgoma. Kyoraku Shunsui using Takeoni.jpg|Shunsui using Takaoni. Ukitake helps out Shunsui.png|Shunsui being defended by Ukitake. KyorakuAboutToBeShot.jpg|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. Starrk shoots Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui being shot by Starrk. Shunsui Defeated.jpg|Shunsui upon the ground after being shot. Lisa talks to Shunsui.png|Lisa reuniting with Shunsui. KyorakuUsingKageoni.jpg|Shunsui using his Kageoni ability. 283Shunsui vs. Starrk.png|Shunsui and Starrk face-off for the final time. 283Starrk cuts.png|Starrk cuts Shunsui after calling white. 283Shunsui kills.png|Shunsui kills Starrk. LoveRoseAndKyoraku.jpg|Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi with Shunsui after Starrk's death. 292Shunsui slashes.png|Shunsui slashes at Aizen, who moves away with Shunpo 293Aizen defeats.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Tōshirō Hitsugaya , Suì-Fēng and Shinji Hirako. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki for losing their captain's haori. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep366NanaoReports.png|Nanao reports to Shunsui. Ep366UkitakeDistracted.png|Shunsui approaches a distracted Ukitake. Bount arc (anime only) Ep65UkitakeShunsuiTalk.png|Ukitake and Shunsui discuss Yamamoto's plans. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|The captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Ep78MayuriLaboratory.png|Shunsui learns of the nature of the Bount. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|They discuss the explosions in Seireitei. LookingIntoBounts.png|Shunsui and a group of captains investigating the Bount. Ep103CaptainCommandersOrders.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Episode99ShunsuiMayuri.png|Mayuri and Shunsui argue over details of Bount Invasion. Ep103UkitakeSeeksInformation.png|Shunsui reluctantly helps Ukitake search for information on the Jōkaishō. Ep107HitsugayaInformsCaptains.png|Hitsugaya provides the information. New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Amagai drinking.png|Shunsui drinking with Ukitake and Shūsuke Amagai. Amagai drinks with Kyoraku.png|Amagai drinks with Shunsui. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi Shihōin, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Hitsugaya and Shunsui reveal their suspicions. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Shunsui and Ukitake ponder.png|Ukitake and Shunsui ponder what is wrong with Byakuya after his spar with Renji. 230Shunsui states.png|Shunsui states this is an interesting group. 231Shunsui asks.png|Shunsui asks Muramasa where Yamamoto is. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Shunsui says.png|Shunsui says it is time. 231Shunsui_says_he_will_help.png|Shunsui says he will help as well. 234Riteitai reports.png|A Riteitai reports to Shunsui. 234Ukitake enters.png|Ukitake enters the room. 234Shunsui laments.png|Shunsui laments the situation of Shinigami capturing their own weapons. 234Shunsui,_Ukitake,_and_Unohana_discuss.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana discuss current events. 235Shunsui_frowns.png|Shunsui frowns in concentration. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Shunsui_says.png|Shunsui says it will take time to find their Zanpakutō. Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg|Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake meets with Renji and Ichigo. 238Shunsui_and_Ukitake_discuss.png|Shunsui and Ukitake discuss how no one has faced a captain-class Zanpakutō spirit yet. Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png|Ukitake and Shunsui discuss events. 238Shunsui_fiddles.png|Shunsui fiddles with a card. 238Shunsui_says.png|Shunsui says they will all do their best to end this. 238Shunsui_reveals.png|Shunsui reveals Unohana gave him a beating after he accidentally entered her room. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Shunsui_admits.png|Shunsui admits Ichigo is correct. 243Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a board game together. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Shunsui_and_Ukitake_enter.png|Shunsui and Ukitake enter the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. Kyoraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area.png|Shunsui and Ukitake come across a platformed area. Katen Kyokotsu approaches Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Katen Kyōkotsu approaches Shunsui and Ukitake. 246Katen_Kyokotsu_reveals.png|The masked girl of Katen Kyōkotsu reveals herself behind Shunsui. 247Shunsui says.png|Shunsui says he is a gentleman. Shunsui dodges an attack.png|Shunsui dodges an attack from Katen Kyōkotsu. 247Shunsui states.png|Shunsui states Katen Kyōkotsu have not taken advantage of Shunsui's fighting style. 247Shunsui states the Zanpakuto spirits never intended to kill them.png|Shunsui states the Zanpakutō spirits never intended to kill them from the start. 247Shunsui_evades.png|Shunsui avoids Katen Kyōkotsu's attack. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Shunsui leaps.png|Shunsui leaps away to avoid one of Ryūjin Jakka's tendrils of fire. 248Shunsui cuts.png|Shunsui cuts through Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png|Ukitake and Shunsui use Unohana's office as a meeting room. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 263Byakuya_points.png|A young Byakuya points a wooden sword at Shunsui. 256Rukia_discusses.png|Rukia Kuchiki discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Shunsui and Ukitake. 257Shunsui_states.png|Shunsui states it is awful for them to have lost so many good men. 257Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a card game with the taller woman of Katen Kyōkotsu. Shunsui face drawing.png|Shunsui asks Nanao what is so funny. 257Shunsui_reminds.png|Shunsui reminds Nanao to take some sweets to the SRDI. 259Shunsui_wonders.png|Shunsui wonders if the series of recent thefts could be the work of a Tōjū. 259Shunsui,_Ukitake,_Unohana,_and_Isane_observe.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Isane Kotetsu observe the group's progress. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. 263Shunsui_and_Ukitake_arrive.png|Shunsui and Ukitake arrive with more papers for Saru and Hebi. 264Nanao_confronts.png|Nanao confronts Shunsui over his laziness. 264Shunsui_suggests.png|Shunsui suggests Nanao take his two Zanpakutō spirits with her to hunt the Tōjū. 264Nanao_reports.png|Nanao reports to Shunsui after the Bearded Tōjū escapes. 264Shunsui_agrees.png|Shunsui agrees to have a party under the cherry tree. 264Shunsui defeats.png|Shunsui defeats the Bearded Tōjū. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approaches Ukitake and Shunsui. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku Matsumoto and Nanao. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Kagerōza Inaba reveals to Akon, Hitsugaya and Shunsui there is no record of Nanao and Rangiku traversing the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. E318 Akon research for Shunsui.png|Shunsui asks Akon about Reiatsu in the Dangai. Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png|Shunsui and Ukitake meet secretly about their suspicions. Kyoraku meets with Ukitake.png|Shunsui meets with his friend. Akon Gives The Dangai Record .png|Akon gives Shunsui and Ukitake the Dangai records. Ep318KyorakuUkitakeDiscuss.png|Shunsui and Ukitake discuss Ichigo Kurosaki's involvement. Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai.png|Shunsui and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai. The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe their progress. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake.png|Shunsui and Ukitake Ep338UkitakeKyorakuThink.png|Ukitake and Shunsui discuss their battle. Ep340TestOfWills.png|Shunsui happily decides on a Test of Wills DVD Covers Bleach Vol. 64 Cover.png|Shunsui on the cover of DVD volume 64. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Shunsui, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Shunsui Manga Images Profile Images 515Shunsui's new appearance.png|Shunsui's eyepatch covering his damaged eye. Soul Society arc 106Cover.png|Shunsui on the cover of Chapter 106. 116Cover.png|Shunsui, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 156Katen Kyokotsu.png|Shunsui's Shikai, Katen Kyōkotsu. 182Cover.png|Shunsui and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Hueco Mundo arc 315Cover.png|Shunsui and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. -107Gotei 13 captains.png|Shunsui and the other captains 110 years ago. -100Cover.png|Shunsui, Nanao, and Lisa on the cover of Chapter -100. Fake Karakura Town arc 329Cover.png|Shunsui and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 329Shunsui vs. Starrk.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Starrk. 335Cover.png|Shunsui and Ukitake on the cover of Chapter 335. 355Cover.png|Shunsui, Starrk, Hitsugaya, Harribel, Suì-Fēng, and Baraggan on the cover of Chapter 355. 361Shunsui releases.png|Shunsui releases his Shikai. Ch362Pg8Bushōgoma.png|Shunsui uses Bushōgoma. Shunsui gets shot.png|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. 374Kageoni.png|Shunsui uses Kageoni. Ch374Pg19IrooniKillsStarrk.png|Shunsui killing Starrk. 376Cover.png|Shunsui and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. 389Cover.png|Shunsui, his allies, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 389. 392Aizen defeats.png|Aizen defeats Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Shinji, and Suì-Fēng. 423Cover.png|Shunsui, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yamamoto, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 423. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 652Nanao's mother entrusts.png|Nanao's mother entrusts Shinken Hakkyōken to a young Shunsui. 497Robert attacks.png|Shunsui is attacked by Robert Accutrone. 497Robert's Vollstandig, Grimaniel.png|Shunsui is shot in the eye by Robert. 497Shunsui loses.png|Shunsui is wounded by Robert. 511Yamamoto and Shunsui's past.png|Shunsui and Yamamoto in their younger years. 511Shunsui is shot.png|Shunsui is shot by Robert. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Shunsui witnessing the Royal Guard's arrival. 520Shunsui receives.png|Shunsui learning of his promotion to captain-commander. 520Shunsui addresses.png|Shunsui discussing his plans with Central 46. 520Yachiru Unohana appears.png|Shunsui reveals Unohana to be the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. 523Shunsui reflects.png|Shunsui reflecting on his recent decisions. 545Shunsui arrives.png|Shunsui arrives to talk with Ichigo's friends. 546Keigo confronts.png|Keigo Asano confronts Shunsui over the possibility of Ichigo never returning. 546Soul Tickets.png|Shunsui provides Ichigo's friends with Soul Tickets. 547Shunsui and Nanao watch.png|Shunsui and Nanao watch as the Seireitei is replaced. 551Hakudan Keppeki.png|Shunsui is protected from Jugram Haschwalth by Hakudan Keppeki. 559Shunsui moves.png|Shunsui moves in front of Nanao to protect her from Jugram Haschwalth's attack. 604Shunsui sees.png|Shunsui sees the beams of light extending toward the Soul King Palace. 605Shunsui moves.png|Shunsui moves through the Wandenreich City. 616Shunsui visits.png|Shunsui visits Aizen in prison. 617Shunsui prepares.png|Shunsui prepares to unlock one of Aizen's seals. 618Shunsui reveals.png|Shunsui reveals the key to Muken is in his heart. 627Doorway is completed.png|Shunsui witnesses the doorway to the Royal Realm being completed. 629Shinigami move out.png|Shunsui moves out alongside the other Shinigami. 644Shunsui is shot.png|Shunsui is seemingly shot in the chest by Lille Barro. 644Shunsui appears.png|Shunsui appears behind Lille Barro. 645Shunsui reveals.png|Shunsui reveals Nanao has followed him. 645Daruma-san ga Koronda.png|Shunsui uses Daruma-san ga Koronda. 645Shunsui introduces.png|Shunsui introduces himself to Lille. 645Lille points.png|Lille points his rifle at Shunsui. 645Lille dodges.png|Lille dodges Shunsui's Kageoni blade. 646Lille is attacked.png|Multiple shadow clones of Shunsui attack Lille. 646Shunsui is shot.png|Shunsui is shot multiple times by Lille. 647Shunsui rests.png|Shunsui rests against a wall after being shot by Lille. 647Zangerin.png|Shunsui uses Hadō #78. Zangerin. 647Katen Kyokotsu - Karamatsu Shinju.png|Shunsui activates his Bankai, Katen Kyokotsu: Kuromatsu Shinjū. 648Sandanme - Dangyo no Fuchi.png|Shunsui engulfs himself and Lille in water with Sandanme: Dangyo no Fuchi. 649Katen appears.png|Katen appears behind Shunsui. 649Shime no Dan - Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue.png|Shunsui seemingly kills Lille with Shime no Dan: Itokiribasami Chizome no Nodobue. 649Shunsui is shot.png|Shunsui is shot through the gut by Lille. 650Nanao wakes.png|Nanao wakes Shunsui up. 650Shunsui in Kageoni.png|Shunsui uses Kageoni to hide from Lille. 651Shunsui explains.png|Shunsui explains the connection between Nanao's Zanpakutō and her family to her. 652Shunsui appears.png|Shunsui appears behind Nanao in order to help her fight Lille. 685Cover.png|Shunsui on the cover of chapter 685. 685Shunsui visits.png|Shunsui visits Ukitake's memorial. Databook BKBShunsui's Battle Chart.png|Shunsui's battle data. MASKEDCaptains and Lieutenants.png|Shunsui, Lisa, and the other captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 during The Hollowfication Incident. Shunsui Video ClipS Tsukiyubi.gif|Shunsui uses Tsukiyubi. Bushōgoma.gif|Shunsui uses Bushōgoma. Kageoni.gif|Shunsui uses Kageoni. Irooni.gif|Shunsui uses Irooni. Takaoni.gif|Shunsui uses Takaoni. Shunsui Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Shunsui meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Discussing Hitsugaya's haori. Kyoraku confronts kusaka.png|Shunsui confronts his assailant, unmasking him. Kyoraku going into surgery.png|Shunsui is left in a critical condition. Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake talk as Shunsui recovers. Category:Images